Caroline Rosalin
|imgsize = 300px |name = Caroline Rosalin |romaji = |age =14 |Species = Human |gender = Female |hair color = dark purple |eye color = deep red |occupation = Idol & Student |brand = Diamond Tiara/Rosette Jewel |type = Cool |birthday = December 19th |family =Rosalin Family |song sang = Step Step Step/Irodzukunegai |katakana = |manager = Rinx (masterhands)}} "My name is Caroline Rosalin. Call me whatever you want, but you'll be calling me 'your majesty' eventually." -Caroline's introdution Caroline Rosalin is a student of Pripara Idol Academy and a 8th grade Middle School student (Class B) at Paprika Private Middle School. She is a Cool-type Idol whose primary brands are Diamond Tiara and Rosette Jewel. She is masterhands' character and one of the main protagonists of her roleplay series, PriPara Universe: Idol Lesson❤ and is part of a unit called NEOPOLITAN. Appearance Outside of PriPara, Caroline has dark purple hair tied into a high ponytail with a bright pink ribbon and dark red eyes. Inside in PriPara, she is almost exactly the same but her hair is styled into two ringlet pigtails and becomes slightly longer. Personality Caroline tends to be really selfish and only thinks about herself. Before meeting Minami and Ami, she was very quiet and rarely spoke to people she didn't know. She was really demanding and wanted everything to be perfect. She didn't care about other people's feelings and would not listen to anything if it didn't involve her. After meeting them, her real colors started to show. Her inner tsundere-princess self appeared. She becomes a loud-mouth around her friends and starts to appreciate them more. She still feels internally shy around others, but just deals with them with her selfish attitude. She still acts like a queen to everyone, but she starts to feel actual guilt about it. She also tends to act like she is the most perfect being in the world. Her pride and competative spirit did grow in the process. She can be selfish at times and tends to act like royalty to everyone, as she is used to being spoiled in her household. Until the present, she still can't control her anger sometimes and tends to overreact in even the smallest situations, but she just lets her friends deal with this side of her and Caroline would just lose the interest of changing her personality. Though despite wanting to change, Caroline is usually rude when interacting with people who piss her off. She has a sharp tongue, not being shy at giving insults at people and being straightforward about her thoughts. History Finding PriPara Being the daughter of a wealthy businessman, she locked herself in her room for years. She tried to make herself perfect for the sake of keeping her perfect image that her parents built for her. Ignoring the whole world for the sake of her family's name, she turned her heart into stone. A she continued on her quest for ultimate perfection, she stumbled upon PriPara and entered to "master" it. Although there was more to this small little idol world than she expected. Interacting with other idols She always acts selfishly and princess-like in front of everyone. Although she tries to be nicer and more sincere to people, her anger issues keeps preventing her from doing so, not that she minded. Her loudness is usually expressed when dealing with the stupidity of other idols, especially her friends. She can be really kind and sincere at times, especially to people she wants to be friends with. But most of the time you'll get the bad side of hers because she is just used to dealing with other people like that. She has a giant ego and an overwhelming amount of confidence in herself, which causes her to insult others who think otherwise. Significant Coords * Pinky-Purple Hearts Coord - First Casual Coord * Rhythmic Red Diva Coord - First Cyclume Coord * Plum Waltz Duchess Coord - Current Casual Coord * Royal Emerald Purple - Current Cyclumel Coord Others * Hearty Royals Coord * The Blooming Queen Coord (From Aikatsu Stars!!) - Random Coord Visual Relationships Mr. and Ms. Rosalin - Caroline's parents. She never really got any time to spend with them because they are both obsessed with work. Maids and Butlers took care of her in their place. She has an internal hate of her parents but keeps reminding herself that everything that they do is for her. Sebastian - Head of Caroline's numerous personal butlers. He became Caroline's father figure, as someone she admired very much. Caroline doesnt know his name, but calls him Sebastian because most generic anime butlers are named that way. Maria - Head of Caroline's numerous personal maids. Caroline's mother figure. She was never in favor of letting Caroline become an idol, if it was for the sake of impressing her parent. Instead she wants Caroline to enjoy her youth. Ami Egami - One of her old secretaries in PriPara. Caroline met her in the interview for a new idol secretary. She didn't know what she saw in Ami but she took her in anyway. She easily hinted Ami's interest in her but ignored it because she generally didn't care about making friends at the time. After meeting Minami and being forced to be friends with Ami and Minami, she started to care for her as a friend. Right now, Caroline seems to show more kindness to Ami than Minami, but that could be because Caroline is usually annoyed around Minami. Caroline secretly has an interest in Ami. Caroline is jealous at the way Minami can easily interact with her, because Caroline wants to know the feeling to freely talk to Ami. Minami Aizawa - She saw her as two things: a nuisance and a clown. When she first met Minami, she tried best to ignore her, but Minami is always everywhere she goes. She really hated her at first but then her presence eventually grew on her. In a blink of an eye, her, Minami and Ami became close friends. As much as Caroline became annoyed by Minami's presence, her words and determination seem to affect her, and her positivity and love for idols makes Caroline remember that being an idol isnt about perfection. Caroline is usually fed up with how Minami likes to push her attitude into other people's faces and how she's grown as an idol, which causes them to fight most of the time. Quotes * "You all suck. That's it. And I'd rather sit on a throne of lies than be become blind because of them" '' * ''"Perfection should be gained, by any means necessary" * "I feel like I'm watching over kids" * "Aiming for the top together... would mean the world to me" Etymology Caroline, in french means "song of happiness", while Rosalin was influenced by the Latin phrase rosa linda "beautiful rose" Trivia * She is treated like a princess at home, causing her to expect the same treatment outside. * All her outfits both in and out of PriPara involve gems or jewelry. * She might be an excellent dancer and a decent singer, but choosing coords was never her forte. * She has been the Top 1 Achiever in her classes since the first grade, yet ended up in Class B for unspecified reason, but she describes it as "I had a rough year". * Her attitude lies between a 'Himedere' and a 'Tsundere'. * She sees almost everyone as slaves/lower life-forms compared to her most of the time. * Caroline is ambidextrous (she trained to become one) for the sake of dancing more easily * All of masterhands' characters are all based from anime-girl stereotypes, purposely. **Caroline being the "stereotypical princess" *Caroline has a lot of noted similarities to Kizana Sunobu from Yandere Simulator, based on a video **They are both arrogant, conceited, egotistical, self-centered and snobby ***This only applies to Caroline, pre-character development **They both think of themselves as royalty and expects to be treated like royalty **Both character' theme is purple, which is associated to royalty **They both have drilled hair (Caroline, only slightly) which is usually associated with elegant, regal and high-class characters ***None of the similarities between the two characters are intentional, and are all mere coincidences (Caroline being older than Yandere Simulator by 1 month) Gallery Caroline Full Body2.png|Royal Emerald Purple Coord NEOPOLITAN.png|Caroline and her teammates from NEOPOLITAN Pripara oc school jewel coord set by masterhands-da7oyf3.jpg|Diamond Tiara Coord modeled by Caroline Caroline_why_is_this_my_life_aaaaaaah_i_think.jpg| Angry Caroline Caroline_OH_SHTTT_i_think.jpg| Caroline outside PriPara Arcade_Nino_to_Caroline2.jpg| Arcade Caroline by @MH Category:Masterhands-paper Category:Cool Idol Category:Rosetta Jewel User Category:Diamond Tiara User Category:Student Category:Original Character Category:Unmei Challenge Category:ParaPrincess Category:Member of NEOPOLITAN Category:Female Category:Idol Category:Human Category:ParaPri 2016